space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode70
Str1keforce One We picked things up with the Followers leading a Special Forces team to rescue Xena from the clutches of the Hubertus Clan. The plan was two break into two teams; one team would enter the facility to locate and retrieve Xena while the other team would stay with the ship & be ready for a rapid extraction of the ground team once they achieved their objective. Through luck and a little good planning the ground team was able to not only successfully retrieve Xena, but managed to take Gavril hostage as well! The air team had a bit more trouble avoiding detection but ended up hijacking a Hubertus Security Vessel, (after it inconveniently destroyed their original Ship), and used it to retrieve the ground team. The mission was a success with losses confined to all of the Token items and all of the Special Forces troops. Oz and Uxia (whom were awaiting word anxiously together) were extremely grateful to the entire strike team and bestowed 1 million credits to each member - many posthumously. Xena and Gavril should be back in Ekenwynne in a matter of days. Xena will be with her family where she will be safe. Gavril might not be so safe, depending on how he's treated Xena, but the official story will be that he has taken refuge in Ekenwynne with his betrothed while the entire Hubertus sector is embroiled in civil war. Meanwhile, on the Aglea front, we began to receive early reports that an assassination attempt had occurred. The Ultranet reports were uncertain of her fate but we saw that the Acid Geyser had hit her as planned even though she had been using a floating 'popemobile' platform for the early part of her appearance. Later, we got word from the Montoss rebels that they had something for us. We traveled back to Montoss where they showed us video of the assassination and gave us a mysterious black container covered in Hubertus Ascendency symbols. The assassination didn't exactly go off as planned when Aglea refused to drink out of the cup due to poison concerns, but when she grabbed it to force the slave to drink she was hit with it's full force. Seconds later, the Acid Geyser hit and that was enough to do the job. When Oz inspected the slave's gift later he identified it as an urn for Aglea's ashes but the other functions were a mystery. Luckily, his talented wife knew exactly what it was (after a bit of coaxing to get her to look at it). It was one of three super ancient and powerful items that bestow the 'Ascendent' stamp of approval as the rightful ruler of the three main Ascendent houses; in this case, we had the Hubertus legacy. The way it worked is the heir takes the crown from the container which then integrates into their body. Uxia figured its an 'evil' device and was not interested in the Ekenwynne version. She didn't even want to keep it so Oz took it back and plans to carry it around until we figure out what we want to do with it. The good news, however, is that the presence of this artifact proves that Aglea did, in fact, perish on Montoss. With Aglea dead, Gavril held hostage, and Gus alienated from his powerbase and safely on Ekenwynne, we have effectively decapitated the Hubertus power structure. As expected, the entire region descended into civil war. Slaves were revolting, (using crazy slaves in plastic bag attack strategies), Lords were fighting back, and all hell was generally breaking loose. Perhaps sensing an opportunity, two Reaver planets appeared above Hubertus Prime and proceeded to Reave it. We held a brief Ascendent admiralty meeting (with Raydin) to coordinate response but there wasn't really much we could do to save Hubertus Prime. Into all of this suffering and destruction, the Alliance sent a message of hope; Oz offered solace and support to systems that were able to put aside the conflict and resolve their slavery dispute. For some, that could mean the caste system, while for others it might mean all slaves were freed but the message was that they were not alone. It offered a way for the Lords to find a peaceful solution while also offering the same to the slaves. It remains to be seen how things play out but at least they have another option thanks to the Alliance. While Oz was on Ekenwynne dealing with family and galactic issues, Pete and Kiwi dove into the Treatise and learned Trans-Dimensional Engineering. Using their new-found skills they then set about determining precisely how much time we had remaining before the Convergence and how we might go about 'fixing' the multiverse. After careful analysis (i.e. 'a Block') they determined that we have SIXTEEN DAYS until the convergence. That's a little sooner than the original 'six months' estimate so its a good thing we got around to acquiring the Treatise when we did! To 'fix' the multiverse we need to do all of the following during the Convergence; * Spend a block of Transdimensional Lore to figure a missing ingredient "that they didn't have last time" ** Pete thinks its a healthy dose (10"+) of Petey Goodness. Perhaps its us? Perhaps the Prophecy? Perhaps the Wisps/Shadow Reavers? NoJ's research? * Force all of the Ley lines 'open': ** 001 can probably be convinced to do this for us within our own Galaxy using the Gate System, but we will need to send a Progenitor Contingent to the mini-Reaver galaxy to deal with the ones there. Pete's mastergatery or kiwi's omnipotent vision might be helpful? * Cast Ritual: ** Giant Star Miracle requiring 20 Progenitors ** We only have seven Progenitors so we also need to 'Restore' some Wisps or Shadow Reavers into Progenitors (and then hope they cooperate!). * Kill all Reavers: ** The gate network will transfer the ritual power to every corner of the galaxy (maybe across universes?) ** We are still not quite sure how this works. * Destroy the Star of the Progenitors: ** This will release all of the souls and likely also requires a ritual of some kind. Perhaps the same one? . Excerpt From Oz's personal log: My experiments with Nero's adaptive digestive system have reached a breakthrough. Feeding him enough Light Metal has caused him to begin some kind of transformation in a new state. The outcome is still unknown but the negative effects of the Reaver metal he previously ingested have been erased and replaced with more positive light effects. In addition, he no longer looks like he's going to eat anything nearby, which is reassuring. Speaking of which, Oros has been keeping him in check but he will likely need a more suitable habitat soon. Who could be convinced to care for a 'light necrite'? Could be a challenge. 33 Generic 33 Generic for surviving Str1keforce members 11 mystic for the logger 1 bennie for the picture 1 bennie for SAD. Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk